the wedding day
by shikarimon
Summary: Quatre hadn't heard from his twi nsister, and now she is getting married. Who is this twin sister? Why is Heero at the wedding? Beryl's back?


the wedding day by: gundam pilot 110  
  
"You've got mail," said the booming laptop. Quatre was with his fellow companions, Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell, Relena Peacecraft Maxwell, Sally Po, and Trowa Barton. Quatre looked at the email and said, "It's from my twin sister." The gang was shocked and Wufei asked, "Winner, how come you did not tell us that you have a twin sister?" Quatre just shrugged and read the email. It said:  
  
Dear Twib, You have been dear to me for the past 10 years. Thank you for believing in me when no one else did. I am happy to say that I am getting married. I met the guy of my dreams when we were in college. So, this is the address of where my wedding is going to be. It will be at the Crystal Hotel in Japan. You can bring your friends and come to the party. There will be a surprise of who is going to be my husband. See you there. Your Twis, Serenity Diana Raberba Winner a.k.a. Serena  
  
Quatre asked, "So do you guys want to come? It will give you the chance of meeting my twin sister." Duo said, "If there's food, count me in." Wufei said, "Winner, I will want to meet this sister of yours." Sally said, "I would like to go." Relena said, "It would be a vacation." Trowa just nodded his head as if indicating that he would go. Quatre compose back:  
  
Dear Twis, Thank you for inviting my friends and I to your wedding. You have my oath even though I do not know who this guy is. See you in Japan. Your Twib, Tranquility Apollo Raberba Winner a.k.a. Quatre  
  
He sent it and went to the airport to get six tickets to Japan. To his surprise, the tickets were already there for him. He just had to sign the papers and got the tickets. The next day, everyone was up and atoms except for Duo. He was still sleeping. "Duo please wake up. We'll miss the flight to the wedding," said Relena. Duo woke up and was starting to get dress. He was combing his hair. Everyone was waiting for him to come downstairs so they can go to the airport. "Maxwell if you do not come down right now, I'll come up there and cut that braid of yours," threatened Wufei. Duo ran downstairs and was in the car before everyone else. "Thank you Wufei," said Sally. Everyone else nodded their heads and they went to the airport and got into the plane for Japan.  
  
At the Japanese airport, Amara, Michelle, and Trista were waiting for Quatre and his friends. "I see them Amara," said Trista. They walked over to the gang and Amara said, "Hey Quatre. How's it going?" Quatre turned around and said, "Amara, Michelle, and Trista. It's good to see you. I'm fine." The gang turned around because they wanted to know whom Quatre was talking to. "Amara, Michelle, Trista. These are my friends. Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, Sally Po, Duo Maxwell, and Relena Peacecraft Maxwell. Guys, these are Amara Tenoh, Michelle Kaioh, and Trista Meioh," introduced Quatre. "How do you do," they said. "Serena said to pick you guys up. So lets go to the Crystal Hotel," said Michelle. They went to the car and hopped in to go to the hotel.  
  
At the hotel, Lita, Amy, Raye, Hotaru, and Mina were telling the guests where would they be staying. They saw Serena's brother and went over. "Hey Quatre. How have you been? You sure grown," said Lita. "Hey Lita, Raye, Hotaru, Amy, and Mina. Meet my friends. Wufei, Trowa, Duo, Sally, and Relena. Guys meet Lita, Raye, Hotaru, Amy, and Mina," said Quatre, again. Lita looked at Trowa and said, "He looks like my old boyfriend." All the girls and Quatre were sighing and thinking, When would she stop? "Saying that phrase again I see," said a feminine voice. Everyone turned to see none other than Serena herself. "Twis. It's so good to see you," said Quatre. Serena said, "Yeah. Too long for my taste, twib." "Oh, twis. These are my friends. Wufei, Duo, Relena, Sal." but was interrupted. "Serena already knows them Quatre," said a boyish voice. Everyone turned to see none other than Professor H. "H. What are you doing here," asked Sally. "The doctors and I were invited," he replied. Serena asked, "Guys, weren't you supposed to show them to their rooms?" The girls nodded and said, "Follow us."  
  
When Serena left to talk to Andrew and Lizzie, the gang stopped to see Heero Yui leaning against the counter. "Yui, is that you," asked a surprised Wufei. Heero turned around and said, "Wufei, Relena, Duo, Trowa, Sally, Quatre." Relena was crying and ran to him, saying, "Heero. I've missed you so much." Heero just pushed her away and said, "Your married to Duo. You don't need me." "Hey, Heero. Can you show the doctors to their rooms. We're tied with this gang and we have to show our other friends to their rooms," said Amara. Heero nodded his head indicating to the doctors to follow him. "Lita, why is Heero here," asked a confused Quatre, while everyone else nodded. "We can't tell you. Quatre, Heero will tell you," said Hotaru. They nodded their heads and followed them to the rooms. Trowa and Quatre were sharing room 668 while Wufei and Sally were sharing room 669. Relena and Duo were sharing room 666. Molly and Melvin shared room 567. Andrew and Rita were sharing room 565. Lizzie and Gordo shared 564. With the doctors and Heero, Doctor J said, "Who would have thought that you would be getting married to Gundam Pilot 06." Heero nodded his head and said, "Doctor J, you will have room 267. Professor H, you will have room 266. Professor G, you will have room 269. Master D, you will have room 268, and Doctor S, you will have 265. Enjoy." The doctors went into their respective rooms and unpacked everything.  
  
On the sixth level, Heero went to room 668 to talk to Quatre. He knocked on the door and Quatre answered it. "Heero, what are you doing here," he asked. Heero said, "I need to talk to you in the lobby." Quatre nodded and they went to the lobby. "So what's with the silence about," asked Quatre. "You wanted to know who Serena is getting married to, right," Heero saw a nod and he continued, "Well, I'm going to marry her. I know that you think that I am not good for her, but she is also going to be in danger too." Quatre said, "I think that you marrying to my twis is a great idea. She opened you up that none of us can. And I know that she is in danger. And I know that you know that she is Gundam Pilot 06." Heero nodded his head and said, "I want you to be my best man." Quatre was delighted and said, "I'd be delighted to be your best man Heero." "Keep this between us, got that," asked Heero. Quatre nodded his head and went back to his respective room. Trowa asked, "What was that all about?", and Quatre answered, "It's none of your concern."  
  
The next day, some people were interrogating Heero when Raye came over. "We have a meeting today. Meet us at my shrine. Bring Quatre along. It's a new enemy," Raye cautiously whispered. Heero nodded and Raye left to tell the others. Heero whispered to Quatre, "Meet me at the lobby," before leaving. Quatre went to the lobby and Heero said, "You will have a shock, but the girls are the famous sailor scouts. Serena is Princess Serenity of a long forgotten kingdom on the moon, and you were Prince Tranquility, twin sister of Serenity. Raye had a premonition that there is going to be a new enemy. We have to go to the Hiwaki Shrine now." Quatre was shock and asked, "How come she did not tell me this before?" Heero replied, "She wanted you to be safe from any monsters they throw at them." Quatre nodded and the two left the hotel, but unbeknownst to them, the guys went and followed suit.  
  
At the Hiwaki Shrine, the scouts and the doctors were waiting for Quatre and Heero. When they came, Serena asked, "Ok, Raye. Whose the enemy?" Raye said, "The enemy will be at the wedding." Everyone was shock that the enemy would destroy the most sacred thing to them. Serena was crying and fainted while Heero and Quatre were trying wake her up. Raye continued but was cut short by a "Hold it" from Heero. He went up and opened the door. In come the rest of the Gundam pilots. They were organizing themselves when Quatre asked, "Why were you following us? Because you wanted to follow us to see what was all the secrets about?" Lita and Amara were getting ready to advance on them and kick them out of the temple. The doctors were angry with them, fire was in their eyes. The scouts were very furious, but with a different voice, Serena said, "I will destroy all of you. Starting with you wretched sailor brats." The scouts recognized that voice anywhere. "Beryl get out of her body now," they screamed. Serena said, "Guys, help me." Everyone was shock because Serena was fighting a battle within her. Beryl said, "Stop it Princess or you will feel pain inside." Serena was screaming and holding her chest because her heart felt like it was on fire. Then, Serena slumped forward and Heero caught her.  
  
A couple of hours later, the gundam pilots were listening intently to their story. They were shock that these girls had gone through with the same thing they are going through now. "Are you telling me to believe this whole story? I mean really. A kingdom on the moon? How fairytale like," said Duo. "Are you doubting a word of a sailor scout," asked Amara while she and Lita were cracking their knuckles. Duo gulped and shrank back into his seat. "I believe this," said Trowa. Wufei said, "You onnas are very powerful. I'll give you that." Then, Serena woke up and asked, "Guys what happen?" The scouts said, "Beryl is back and was taking over your body for a minute." Serena started to sob uncontrollably while Quatre tried to comfort her. "I found where Beryl is," said Amy. Everyone listened intently. Amy said, "She is where we last thought she was defeated guys." "You mean that we have to go back to the Arctic," asked an incredulous Lita. "That is so cold," said Mina. "What do you mean 'again', guys," asked Professor J. "We fought her in the Arctic 6 years ago," replied Raye. "So we'll use our teleportation to get there," said Amara. "Right," said everyone else, except for the doctors and the gundam pilots. "Should we bring them," asked Hotaru. The scouts were looking at them when Quatre said, "I'm coming along. I want her to feel pain like she did to my sister." Heero said, "I'm coming too. No one does that to Serena and gets away with it." Everyone else nodded their heads and Trista said, "We'll use my portals. I don't want you guys to waste energy before the battle." Everyone nodded his or her consents and Trista opened a portal. Everyone was scared except for the scouts. They went inside and landed in the cold deserted place.  
  
At the Arctic, everyone was looking at the scouts because of their short skirts. Amara said, "Stop looking at us." They turned their heads away and were blushing furiously. Amy said, "Guys watch out. The Bloom and Gloom girls are back. And they are stronger than ever." Lita said, "Don't worry. We have the Star Lights, the Amazon Quartet, and the Outers to help us. Not like last time when we all were partially dead and Serena was the only one." They nodded their heads when the pilots and doctors said, "What about us?" The scouts sweat dropped and said, "Oops." The ten people sweat dropped or fell anime style. Amy said, "Guys jump away. In three. two. one. Now!" They jumped and saw one of the Bloom and Gloom girls. "Welcome sailor brats. You have some more people. I hope that they are going to be fun to kill like we killed you," she said. "Not in your dreams," said Serena. "We'll see," she said before disappearing. The gang started to walking toward the energy. "I wish Luna and Artemis were here," said Mina. The girls nodded their consents.  
  
When they arrived to the dome, everyone was saying, "The doctors will stay with three gundam pilots, the Amazon Quartet, and the Star Lights. The rest of us will go inside," said Serena. Wufei, Trowa, and Duo stayed while Quatre and Heero went inside. "Welcome to my dome, sailor scouts, Heero, and Quatre. I hope you will die a slow painful death," said Queen Beryl. "Beryl, how do you know Heero and Quatre," commanded Serena. "Metalia told me that there would be the twin brother of Princess Serenity along with another human person," said Beryl. "Beryl, you were kind and gentle. What happened? Maybe because you were jealous that Prince Endymion chose me? I didn't like him. I love Heero. Get it through your head, Beryl. He was just a brother to me. I'll free you from Metalia or kill you. Either way. One side will win. Now answer me," said Serena. Beryl laughed again and said, "Your right princess. I was jealous. I wanted the prince of earth to love me instead of you. I didn't know back then but I changed." Serena said, "I will free you, my friend. Or I will die trying to." There were monsters everywhere and Serena charged for Beryl while the rest of them handled the monsters. Serena said, "Come to me my friend. I will heal you and you can be my friend again." "I will never come back to you," said Beryl, "You're the one that caused me pain in the first place." They did energy after energy. Soon, the dome fell and Serena protected the people.  
  
When Beryl saw that Serena was vulnerable, she made Serena be covered into ice. Everyone was shock and was looking desperately for Serena. Then, the top of the icy mountain split into a star and Serena was turned into Princess Serenity. The scouts said, "Princess Serenity!" She said, "Beryl I will free you once and for all. My loyal friend." Beryl and Serena gathered all of their energy and they shot the energy to each other. White versus Black. Serena was running out of energy and mentally said, "Help me guys." The scouts heard this and they went up to the mountain by flying. They didn't want this event to happen again. The gundam pilots were thinking, What are they doing? Are they crazy? They watched the girls fly to Serena, now Princess Serenity. "Venus Crystal Power," said Sailor Venus. "Mercury Crystal Power," said Sailor Mercury. "Mars Crystal Power," said Sailor Mars. "Jupiter Crystal Power," said Sailor Jupiter. "Uranus Crystal Power," said Sailor Uranus. "Neptune Crystal Power," said Sailor Neptune. "Saturn Crystal Power," said Sailor Saturn. "Pluto Crystal Power," said Sailor Pluto. "Star Fighter Power," said Sailor Star Fighter. "Star Maker Power," said Sailor Star Maker. "Star Healer Power," said Sailor Star Healer. "Amazonian Power," said the Amazon Quartet. "Scout Power," said all the scouts. "Moon Eternal Power," said Princess Serenity. The light shone bright and it destroyed Metalia and healed Beryl from her jealousy. Serena powered down and fainted while the rest of the sailor scouts tended to her. Beryl was once again a free girl and was crying for the destruction she has caused. Everyone went back to the Crystal Hotel and rest for tomorrow morning.  
  
In the morning, everyone was seated. Serena and Heero's friends and family on the first few pews while everyone else on the other pews. Heero was standing on the altar with Quatre. He was giving Heero support. The gundam pilots were wondering why Heero was standing on the altar with Quatre. Then the music started to play and Hotaru came down as the flower girl, and Raye and Lita as the bride's maidens. Then Serena came down the aisle and had her hair in curls. Heero was knock off of his breath. She was beautiful. The priest said, "Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here to witness the bonding of Serena Diana Raberba Winner and Heero Ares Yui." Gasps could be heard in the front row. "Does anyone have a reason why these two should not be together. Speak now or forever hold your peace," said the priest. The gundam pilots, Relena, and Sally Po stood up and had a reason. "We have a reason of why these two should not get married," they said. The priest said, "Speak young ones." Wufei went up first, "Yui, why are you marrying Serena? Don't you love Relena anymore? And what about our missions? We have to complete it. Answer that." Sally added, "Don't you think that you would put Serena in danger if you two should ever be married? What about OZ? What about bringing peace to the world?" Trowa said, "What about us? Don't you want to help us win this war with the upcoming OZ organization?" Duo said, "I thought you liked Relena more than any of us." Relena said, "You don't love me anymore? Why? What has that tramp do to you? Answer me!" Amara, Michelle, Trista, Mr. Tsukino, Lita, Raye, Seiya, Andrew, Yaten, Taiki, Melvin, Gordo, Doctor J, Doctor S, Professor G, Professor H, and Master D were in anger at what Relena said to Serena and Heero. Lizzie, Molly, Amy, Mrs. Tsukino, Hotaru, and Mina were in shock that Relena would say that about Serene, never the less on her wedding. Heero replied, "I love Serena when we first met at college. I don't love Relena anymore. I will help you on the missions and protect the people from OZ. I will bring peace to the world with these people. I don't love Relena because she fell in love with Duo, let alone married him. I cannot stand in between true love. And Serena is not a tramp, Relena." Serena said, "I love Heero a lot. When we first met or when Doctor J introduced us. I would like you guys to stay with us in the mansion. It would be lonely there with just Heero and me. And I want you girls to come too. Anyways, why would Heero get me in danger when I have more battles to fight with my girls?" Sally said, "Because Heero is Gundam Pilot 01! OZ will use you to get to him!" Everyone was no way in shock by this. Serena said, "So? If OZ can't get me then they can't use me. I'm not dumb and not a tramp like Relena said. I am Gundam Pilot 06. I'm on your side. Why did you think that the doctors introduced me to Heero? So I can persuade him and make him have emotions? Or so Heero can train me after my brother left?" Relena, the gundam pilots, and Sally Po were in shock. "Your gundam pilot 06," asked Duo. Serena just nodded and said, "Can we get on with the wedding?"  
  
Everyone was watching Heero and Serena get married. "Do you Heero Yui take Serena Winner to be your lawful wedded wife as you both shall live," asked the priest. Heero said, "I do." The priest turned to Serena and asked, "Do you Serena Winner take Heero Yui to be your lawful wedded husband as you both shall live?" Serena said, "I do." "Then with the power invested in me, I pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the priest. Heero turned the velvet over her head and kissed her passionately. Mina was crying on Andrew. Raye was crying on Wufei while Wufei was trying to hold back tears. Lita was crying on Trowa, and Amy was crying on Quatre. Lizzie was crying on Gordo, and Molly was crying on Melvin's shoulder. "That was so beautiful," said Michelle. Amara, Hotaru, and Trista nodded their heads. The star lights were there cheering them on and the Amazon Quartet said, "I want a wedding just like that. A guy being loyal to the woman he loves." After the wedding, they had a party and everyone was there. Heero and Serena danced the night away. (An: You think up a honeymoon for them. I'm too lazy.) After the honeymoon, the gundam pilots, the doctors, Relena, Sally Po, the girls, the Star Lights, and the Amazon Quartet lived in a happy mansion off the coast of the ocean. Quatre had a beautiful niece and a compassionate nephew. Amy and Quatre were about to get married in May. Lita and Trowa were already married and Lita was 1 month pregnant. Raye and Wufei were already married and had a baby girl. Lizzie and Gordo were dating while Molly and Melvin were still dating. Andrew and Mina were married and Mina was having her third child. Relena and Duo was having a child in 3 months, to boot. The Star Lights were still a hit group in Japan and dating three of the Amazon Quartet. One of them had a job with Amara, Michelle, and Trista. Hotaru was growing up and was dating a boy named Greg. Beryl was living a happy life with Darien Chiba, other wise known as Prince Endymion. Sally Po and the doctors you ask? They were planning on a nice vacation until OZ was active again. They needed to wait until they can assign a mission for the pilots. Everyone was happy, until a next evil person starts to rise, they would be ready for whatever it is.  
  
The end! 


End file.
